warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gator
Gator is a brown-and-ginger tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with a long, velvety, silky, water-proof pelt, webbed paws, sharp teeth, pale yellow eyes, tinted with green, and a long, paddle-shaped tail. 'Backstory' Duckkit was born into RiverClan with her littermates Quailkit, Henkit and Turkeykit, when their mother, Goosecall, a former loner, had been returned back to her former clan she despised. Goosecall promised Duckkit and her littermates that she would soon bring them back home to met their father, which was something Duckkit was looking forward too. She never liked Gillstripe, her grandfather, and she only ever wanted to do was to swim in the lake and fish for her own food. At only a moon old, her mother woke her and her littermates up at Moonhigh to accounce she was taking them back home. Goosecall took a stop at the leader’s den to tell her leader that she was leaving. The leader accepted her decision, but the medicine cat did not, and insisted that the kits were too young, and she belonged in RiverClan. Goosecall didn’t like them, so Duckkit didn’t either. They left anyway, without anyone else knowing, leaving the clan behind. When her mother said they’d finally made it home, they met her father, Fox. He was kind and loving towards the, and Duckkit loved him instantly. The four kits and their mother had their suffixes removed from their names to show they no longer belonged to a clan. And Duck, not being very social, felt happy without half a dozen other cats in her den, and a dozens of other cats everywhere else. Fox and Goose mentored the kits for many moons, about hunting, fishing and fighting. When they were reached ten moons old, Duck and Quail, who were ready to start their own lives, left their family to live far outside the clan’s territory, renaming themselves Gator and Cobra. Hen and Turkey, who decided to stay with their parents, named themselves Cougar and Grizzly. The two sisters inhabited an old, abandoned badger’s set between a cool, rocky pond and a long, open plain, standing somewhere between RiverClan and WindClan, just outside either’s territory. The two of them would become unfriendly to any cat they came across, especially to clan members. By the pond, Gator would fish, and Cobra would chase for prey on the moor, coming back to their den every night to share their catches together. 'Relationships' 'Her parents' She had always respected her parents. Especially as a kit, upon hearing how bad all her grandparents were, she realised how truely lucky she was to have a good mother and father, who were even willing to raise her, let alone stay with her for so long. She appreciates the time they took out of their lives to train her and her siblings, and even after leaving with Cobra to get her own home, the two of them plan to visit their parents again soon. 'Cougar and Grizzly' As a kit, she would always play with her littermates. While Goose, Goosecall back then, worried about Fox, RiverClan, and all that, they were carefree, and always mock-fighting and role-playing together. They only had eachother since their mother wouldn’t let them play with the other kits, worried they’d get too attached to one another. Even after leaving the clan, the four of them enjoyed spending time together, wether it was training, hunting, or anything they could do together. 'Cobra' Gator was close to Cougar and Grizzly, but she was even closer to Cobra. The two of them were best friends, and the bond between the two of them was especially strong. From RiverClan camp to the den right outside the clan’s territory, they were there together, with their other siblings and parents, of course, but they were the most concerned about each other. At ten moons old, Cobra had admitted to wanting to start her own home, and Gator didn’t want to live without her. But since she couldn’t convince her otherwise, she decided she rather leave with her. So they left together, and moved into their own home, a long abandoned badger’s den. 'Trivia' *She can hold her breath for over 30 seconds. Category:RiverClan Category:Rogue Category:She-Cat Category:Alive Category:Loner Category:Kit